


Sweetness in a Complex

by Fandom_Central_Director



Series: Domestic Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Living Together, Multi, Slice of Life, Strangers, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: Hinata and Bokuto are the new people in the Haikyuu Apartments. They join the workers who work at VB Inc, the Karasuno floor, the Nekoma floor, and the Fukoradani floor. Hinata starts working on the Karasuno floor of the company, while Bokuto continues his job in Fukordani after getting Hinata a job.Hinata meets (and kinda falls in love with) Tsukishima Kei, or one of the workers and one of the people who live on his floor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Domestic Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880527
Kudos: 8





	Sweetness in a Complex

Chapter 1: Moving In

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Yeah, well, better than before.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, trust me, man!”

Hinata Shoyo looked at his best friend/roommate Kōtarō Bokuto, who had a big smile on his face. Bokuto patted the shorter’s shoulders and smiled a little brighter.

“You may not see it, but trust me. We’ll make this place our home, make friends, and maybe even forget the asshole.”

Hinata rubbed his arm, “He wasn’t that much of an asshole.”

“Hinata, he was the biggest asshole you’ve ever dated, and you’ve only ever dated him.”

Bokuto patted his shoulders once more and picked up a box, moving it to a room down the hallway. Hinata grabbed his bag and a box with his name on it. He walked to the room Bokuto wasn’t in and looked at the blank slate. Blank bed, blank walls, blank floor… a new start.

“Hey, Hinata!”

Bokuto was carrying the last two boxes for Hinata, along with his duffle bag. He set them down, and Hinata refused to look him in the eye.

“Still thinking about him?”

“Yeah…”

“Hm, maybe getting you a job will take your mind off of things. C’mon, I’ll take you to where I work, I know the first floor needs some people.”

Hinata smiled, and closed his door before changing into… clothes that wouldn’t embarrass him when he walked outside. He walked to the living room and saw Bokuto doing some basic stretches.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, c’mon.”

They left the apartment and Bokuto drove Hinata to VB Inc, aka where Bokuto had a job. They walked through the doors into the air-conditioned company. They saw about nine people walking around the floor, and Bokuto smiled at them all.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

They all jumped at the loud noise and glared at the man. One of the people who were in there walked over to them.

“What do you want Bokuto? I thought you worked on Fukordani’s floor?”

“I do, I just moved to Haikyuu!! Apartments and I have a friend who needs a job… someone who he wants to cut ties with works at his last job, and he now needs a new one.”

“I’m gonna guess the red-head is your friend?”

“How did you guess, Daichi?”

“Lucky guess. Okay, here,” The man handed Hinata a pack of papers, “These are application forms. Fill ‘em out, and bring ‘em here. Chances are, in about a week, we’ll call you back for an interview.”

“Cool!”

Hinata and Bokuto left the building, and the man smiled at him.

“What, you want another kid, cause Tanaka and Nishinoya are too much to begin with?”

He glared at the man who just slid next to him.

“No. Get back to work.”

Bokuto slapped Hinata’s back, “I think that went well, did you?”

“Yeah… did you know him?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, Daichi Sawamura. He’s the leader of that floor. I’m the leader of the Fukordani floor! The leaders often meet up… he and Kuroo are so… creepy.”

“You can be kinda creepy too!”

“Hey, take it back!”

They played a small game of tag before getting into the car, driving back, and Bokuto chasing Hinata into their apartment.

“Oof!”

“Agh!”

Hinata accidentally toppled over someone, and when Bokuto saw, he froze. 

“Oh, hey, Akaashi!”

“Hello, Bokuto.”

“Uh, sorry for my roommate, Tsukishima!”

“Yeah, whatever. He barely felt like anything, that’s why he couldn’t knock me down.”

“Hey-”

“Well, we gotta go, sorry for running into you guys!”

Bokuto quickly pulled Hinata away and when he got into the apartment, he breathed out, before putting his back against the door.

“What was that about? I was about to beat that punk!”   
“I can’t… let you. For safety…”

“You think I can’t take him?”

“Well… yeah… but also… him… Ak-Tsukishima is a trash talker and I’m sure he’d hurt your feelings before you could land a punch.”

Hinata had a dull lightbulb above his head. The way Bokuto was acting… he wanted to protect Hinata but it seemed like he was distracted by something else. He couldn’t put his finger on it though… it was weird… he seemed longing. Then, the bulb lit up.

“Wait, Bokuto?”

“...Yeah?”

“Do you… do you like Tsukishima?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “What?! No! He’s a jerk and an asshole rolled into one! I mean,  _ who _ could ever like that guy?!”

“Then you like Akaashi!”

This time Bokuto went red and wouldn’t look Hinata in the eye, “No I don’t! I swear! I swear on Akaashi’s grave- I mean mine! Goddammit, Hinata, I don’t like Akaashi! He’s a co-worker, my right-hand man! Y’know, partner-in-crime… no, he’d stop me-”

“And I bet you’d like him stopping you, huh?”

Bokuto turned away and put his face to the door, “Christ, where did you learn that?!”

“You! You always taught me ways to make people flustered when they had a crush.”

Bokuto glared at his shorter roommate and tackled him on the couch. They laughed and Bokuto gave him a noogie, denying the words that came out of Hinata’s mouth. Soon, they were asleep on the floor, laughed out, not caring about lying there. 


End file.
